


Pumpkin Carving

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Halloween Fics 2018 [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: John and Smitty carve pumpkins





	Pumpkin Carving

"Ow, you fuck." Smitty said as John threw a spoon at him. "You need something to get those seeds out." John said.

"Yeah but don't throw a spoon at me."

John shrugged, sitting next to him and putting the pumpkin between his legs, "You're gonna be my bitch today." John mumbled. 

He stabbed his knife through the top of the pumpkin. 

"Be careful, Jesus." Smitty said, scooting away. John picked the spoon back up, throwing it back at Smitty's shoulder. Smitty threw it back. "Dont mess with John, bitch." John said, taking the top off his pumpkin and sticking his hand inside, taking out the seeds and chucking the mess at Smitty.

"Disgustang." Smitty quoted, throwing the top of the pumpkin at John. 

"Dont quote things while you're fighting me." John whined. He picked up his pumpkin.

"John I swear to God, if you throw that at me."

"Ow, fuck me!" John yelled, his pumpkin falling on his foot. 

"HAH! Pay back motherfucker." Smitty said, crossing his arms.

"Karma" John replied, standing up and going towards Smitty.

Smitty laughed as John hugged him, "What kind of karma is this?" He asked, hugging John back.

"Nice karma." John said, him and Smitty swaying slightly. "Okay." Smitty mumbled, resting his head on John's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have school t o m m o r o w
> 
> Also I basically looked up my homework 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
